houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunted
Hunted is the fifth novel in the House of Night Series. About What if the hottest guy in the world was hiding a nameless evil, and all he wanted was you? At the start of this heart-pounding new installment of the bestselling House of Night series, Zoey and her gang must discover a way to deal with an unexpected danger that might bring them all down. Neferet guards her powerful new consort, Kalona, who looks gorgeous and has the House of Night under his spell. A past life holds the key to breaking his rapidly spreading power, but what if it shows Zoey the truths she can't face? Meanwhile, the red fledglings have cleaned up well, but are they really as friendly as they seem? On the boyfriend front, Zoey has a chance to fix things with her super-hot ex, Erik, but she can't stop thinking about Stark, the archer who died in her arms, and she is driven to save him from Neferet's sinister influence. Will anyone believe the power evil has to hide among us? Plot In the Depot tunnels, Darius, with the help of Zoey and Aphrodite, works on getting the arrow out of Stevie Rae's chest. Once the arrow is out Stevie Rae feeds from Aphrodite, causing them to Imprint. When Stevie Rae is herself again, she introduces her friends to the group of red fledglings living in the tunnels. One of the red fledglings, Venus, accuses Zoey of killing Elizabeth No Last Name. Zoey admits to killing her, but only because she had to. After the dispute between Venus and Zoey, Zoey tells her friends that Stark missed Stevie Rae's heart on purpose, she also tells them about his gift from Nyx, that he never misses. They come to a conclusion that Stark is under Neferet's influence, but has a connection to Zoey since she was there when he died. Erik escorts Zoey to the showers, Zoey announces that she missed Erik, and that she hated that she had to hurt him. Erik tells Zoey that he loves her, and still wants to be with her. Erik kisses Zoey, pushing her back against the wall of the tunnel. This made Zoey feel like she was being groped in the dark and told Erik to stop. Kramisha and Jack run into Zoey and Erik, asking for help to carry things to the showers. Kramisha guides them to her room, where they find out that she has a gift for poetry. They agree to vote Kramisha as Poet Laureate. Zoey has a dream, which she thinks is about Zac Efron or Johnny Depp, but it is actually Kalona. She screams Nyx's name, which causes the dream to shatter and Zoey to return to the real world. Zoey makes her way to the basement, and is startled when Erik helps her up. Zoey calls Sister Mary Angela to check up on her grandmother. Zoey then get's a text from Neferet requesting that everyone is to return to the House of Night. Then the door to the basement opens, Erik tells Zoey to get Darius, but before she can, Heath's voice stops her. Heath asks Zoey to talk outside, Erik tells Heath that Zoey isn't going anywhere. Zoey protests and goes outside with Heath. Outside, Zoey nearly drinks from Heath, but stops herself because she doesn't want to hurt him. Zoey is then attacked by a Raven Mocker. Heath tries to shoot it, but misses and the Raven Mocker goes to attack Heath, but Zoey puts herself in front of Heath and takes the blow of the Raven Mocker. Zoey doesn't notice that she is hurt and bleeding, and uses Air and Fire to kill the Raven Mocker. Only after it is dead she realizes what was going on. Erik had rushed up to Heath and Zoey and helped to take her to Darius. Characters Vampyres Blue Vampyres *Erik Night *Lenobia *Professor Dragon Lankford *Professor Anastasia Lankford (mentioned) *Professor Penthesilia *Professor Garmy Red Vampyres *Stevie Rae Johnson *James Stark Fledglings Blue Fledglings *Zoey Redbird *Damien Maslin *Shaunee Cole *Erin Bates *Becca Adams Red Fledglings *Kramisha *Montoya *Dallas *Anthony *Johnny B *Gerarty *Elliott *Shannoncompton *Venus *Sophie *James Stark (formerly) Humans *Aphrodite LaFont *Heath Luck *Sylvia Redbird *Sister Mary Angela Animals *Persephone *Destiny *Hope *Nala *Beelzebub *Duchess *Nefertiti *Guinevere Creatures *Kalona *Rephaim *Raven Mockers Other Covers Hunteduk.jpg 16673558.jpg Huntedg.jpg Caçada-hunted.jpg Hunted Cover Portugal.jpg Category:Books